


Finally Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

Title: Finally Home  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: James Potter/Sirius Black  
Summary: Sirius is finally home.  
Word Count: 828  
Genre: Humor, romance.  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written as a birthday gift for my dearest [](http://calico-jynx.insanejournal.com/profile)[**calico_jynx**](http://calico-jynx.insanejournal.com/), who made this request in someone else's IJ. I saw it and the muse liked it so I stole it. *g* Pairing: James/ Sirius, prompt; toothpaste.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa** for the title. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Finally Home

~

Sirius walked down the unfamiliar hallway. This was so weird being in a home not his own, and for a second he felt displaced, unloved. He shook it off and began counting the doors, and when he got to five, he stopped, juggling his toiletries in one hand as he opened the door to his new room with the other.

“All set for bed, then?”

Sirius jumped as the unexpected, if familiar, voice came from the direction of his bed. He dropped the toiletries with a gasp.

“James? What are you doing?”

James, sprawled inelegantly across Sirius' bed, shrugged. The movement drew the top of his pyjamas up, revealing his abdominal muscles, and Sirius resolutely kept his eyes up. The mantra, _he's my best mate and he's got a girlfriend,_ played over and over in his mind and he swallowed hard. With a muttered curse, Sirius grabbed the spilled items and dropped them on the dresser.

“It's your first night here,” James said, patting the empty side of the bed. “I thought it might be weird, so I figured I would see if you're all right.”

“Do your parents know you're in my room?”

James grinned. “What do you think?” he asked. “Don't be a prat. Come to bed. That is, if you're ready.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, and spelling the lights off, crawled in next to James. “You know, the reason I agreed to move in was because you said there was enough space at your house,” he muttered. “If I'd known there would be bed sharing involved I might not have come.”

“Oh, I have my own room,” James said airily. “Just thought you'd like the company, it being your first night in an unfamiliar place.”

“And you thought you'd make me feel better by sleeping with me?”

“Who said anything about sleeping?”

Sirius' pulse should _not_ have leapt the way it did in response to that question. He was going to have to give it a stern talking to as soon as he calmed down a bit. “James...”

James' warm chuckle washed over him and Sirius closed his eyes.

“Sorry,” James said. “Just kidding. I couldn't resist. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you're, you know, okay. It's been a rough few weeks, and it's not every day your parents throw you out. I would have asked downstairs, but I didn't reckon you'd say in front of my parents...”

Sirius shrugged, glad of his closed eyes because it helped suppress the prickling behind them. “I'm all right,” he whispered, hoping the catch in his voice wasn't obvious. “It was time for me to leave, anyway. I dunno how much longer I could have taken the pureblood claptrap and racist rhetoric anyway. They did me a favour.”

“They're still your family.” James sounded uncharacteristically serious and Sirius pressed his lips together firmly. He was _not_ a girl and he certainly wouldn't be crying anytime soon.

“I've got you,” he finally said. “You and your parents, and Remus and Peter and Lily. You're all the family I'll ever need.”

A hand reached out and took his. “Aye.”

Silence reigned for a while, Sirius allowing himself to think that it was entirely normal to lie in the dark holding hands with one's male best friend. It was actually nice with just the two of them. While he loved Remus, and tolerated Peter, James was like his other half, that is when he wasn't being a prat. There really was no one he'd rather be with.

“So you're not going to cry, are you?”

“Piss off, Potter! I am not a girl!”

“Mm, didn't answer the question.”

“Shut it, I'm trying to sleep.”

“Be easier if you stopped talking.”

“Arse.”

Minutes passed.

“You asleep yet?”

Sirius smiled in the dark. Some things never changed. “I almost was,” he said. “Now I'm not, though. Why?”

“Wanted to be sure you brushed your teeth.”

“My teeth? Since when do you care about my mouth hygiene? As a matter of fact, I did, not that you'll have an opportunity to find ou--” His words were cut off by James' lips pressed firmly to his, and somehow his mouth was open and their tongues were tangling, and Sirius was licking James' teeth and sharing his own minty flavour.

They pulled apart, gasping.

“What'd you do that for?” Sirius wasn't going to pull James on top of him, no, he was NOT...

“Thought you could use some cheering up,” James mumbled. “And I am the best kisser you’re ever likely to meet,” he added.

“Prat!”

James dodged Sirius' slap, laughing. “Hush, if you’re too loud you'll make my parents check on what's happening, and then I'll have to go back to my room.”

Sirius huffed his annoyance but eventually settled down, a smile on his face. Funny how James always knew how to cheer him up.

James pulled him close. “Don't worry, mate,” he whispered in Sirius' hair. “I've got you.”

~


End file.
